


Artist | KevKyu

by Driwed



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: College, M/M, artist, driwed, theboyz, theboyzfanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 09:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17978972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: tbz slight twitter au where changmin has a Kevin Moon fanart acc and Kevin is in love with said acc's art(Twitter Exclusive now on Wattpad & AO3!)





	1. Brief Words

**if this isn't your cup of tea, i have other stories that might be!**   
** My Bully ** **(completed)**   
** Sin ** **(completed)**   
** To J.B ** **(completed)**   
** To Each His Own ** **(completed)**   
** Forget Me Not ** **(completed)**   
** Dawn of Love ** **(completed)**   
** Seaside ** **(completed)**   
** disillusion ** **(completed)**   
** Breathless ** **(completed)**   
** Heated Desire ** **(completed)**   
** MedicalHockeyAu ** **(completed)**   
** detraction ** **(completed)**   
** Drizzle ** **(completed)**   
** guidance ** **(completed)**   
** Dashing ** **(completed)**   
** Florescent Nostalgia ** **(completed)**   
** Skirt & Sister Chan ** **(oneshots)**   
** Different ** **(completed)**   
** little ** **(completed)**   
** Us ** **(completed)**   
** He's Bad He's Worse ** **(completed)**   
** Extricate ** **(completed)**   
** My Juyeon ** **(completed)**   
** "Boy, Love" ** **(completed)**   
** Apathetic ** **(completed)**   
** Airy ** **(completed)**   
** Podcast : Reverie ** **(completed)**   
** Pneuma **


	2. Information

art by:  
 **sucrette cassy** on pinterest  
 **yena** on amino app (the boyz amino)  
 **sonagity** on amino app (the boyz amino)  
 **Chris** on amino app (the boyz amino)  
 **honey_hwall** on amino app (the boyz amino)  
 **julimka** ****on amino app (the boyz amino)  
and many more. their @'s are on the photos


	3. Accounts

Changmin's Accounts

  
Kevin's Account


	4. 1

 


	5. 2

 

 


	6. 3

 

       


	7. 4

 


	8. 5

 


	9. 6

 


	10. 7

 


	11. 8

 


	12. Fanart

none of these are mine. i gave credit where it's due. for the ones without @  **DON'T YOU DARE GO AROUND USING IT WITHOUT CREDITING.**


End file.
